


Calming tones

by wilburta8 (Macabre_Flower)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre_Flower/pseuds/wilburta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ok this is a one-shot unless you guys like it and maybe i will continue it !!)<br/>Eren is in a out right panic the night before his trial and has a run in with our favorite lance-corporal. what will the corporal  to to calm our favorite titan shiftier ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming tones

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know what you guys are thinking " WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HAVEN'T EVEN UPDATED YOUR OTHER FIC OMG AAARRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But i swear this is a one-shot i saw the prompt on tumblr and couldn't help my self so please don't be mad at most there will be only two chapters of this and if you do have any idea for my other fic " We'll scheduled our own sleep over" please feel free to tell me!! Thank you!

 

Eren was sitting in the hall it was the night before his trial and not the first night he had spent like this he would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified, so many things going through his head “ _What if they sentence me to death, What if they give me military police and I don’t defeat the titans!?, what if I let down humanity and Levi-Heichou… what will Levi-Heichou do ….?”_ All of these what ifs going through his head every night for a week now he had barely gotten any sleep which resulted with dark circles underneath his teal eyes. He sat in the hall his knees pulled up to his chest and his face laying on them. He was so fearful he just hoped he wouldn’t cry, he was too strong for that.

            He sat there for a little while before to his horror he heard foot steps approach he chose to ignore them hoping who ever it was wouldn’t see him in the dark of night or they would just turn the corner in the halls of the building he was in, “Why aren’t you in bed Yeager?” he heard a monotone voice that was laced with irritation question. “Levi-heichou!?” his head shot up seeing the shorter male approach, Erens eyes were wide and watering, his cheeks a light shade of pink from embarrassment of his superior seeing him like this. The cobalt blue-grey eyes stared daggers at him. He shifted uncomfortably as he diverted his eyes from them looking every where except man but mostly at his feet. “Well?” he heard Levi question again. “I-I… I’m sorry I just couldn’t sleep I guess.” He lied well not completely he couldn’t sleep with his nerves so racked. “Tch…” he heard Levi say seeing through the lie but he didn’t look up until he heard the foot steps coming closer and a hand snake its way around his waist moving his body easily and he found himself in a ball his back on Levi chest and Levis legs on either side of his own Levis arms were around his chest. “ Levi-Heichou!?” he questioned surprised, his cheeks becoming darker red color. “Just shut the hell up.” His superior commanded. What Levi did next surprised Eren the most, He began to sing…

_**“A la claire fontaine** _   
_M'en allant promener_   
_J'ai trouvé l' eau si belle_   
_Que je m'y suis baigné_   
_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_   
_Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

_**Sous les feuilles d'un chêne** _   
_Je me suis fait sécher_   
_Sur la plus haute branche_   
_Un rossignol chantait_   
_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_   
_Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierai."_

**_  
_**Eren dared not speak while the french man was singing he only listened wide eyed at the beautiful melodies the corporal’s deep voice sang. He found himself drifting off to the calming song He only wished he could undertsand it. his head resting on Levis chest as his eyes closed. He smiled softly continuing to listen.

_**"Chante rossignol, chante** _   
_Toi qui a le coeur gai_   
_Tu as le coeur à rire_   
_Moi je l'ai à pleurer_   
_Il y a longtemps que je l'aime_   
_Jamais je ne l'oublierai._

_**J'ai perdu mon amie** _   
_Sans l'avoir mérité_   
_Pour un bouquet de roses_   
_Que je lui refusais_   
_Il y a longtemps que je l'aime_   
_Jamais je ne l'oublierai._

_**Je voudrais que la rose** _   
_Fût encore au rosier_   
_Et que ma douce amie_   
_Fût encore à m'aimer_   
_Il y a longtemps que je l'aime_   
_Jamais je ne l'oublierai._

_**Il y a longtemps que je t'aime** _ **_  
_Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierai.”_ _ **

**_  
_**Levi finished the lullaby and looked down at the titan shifter in his lap and briefly smiled.  Eren was sleeping peacefully his breathing even and soft as his head rested on Levi's chest and he was smiling. Levi picked him up easily ( bridal style) and started to carry Eren to his quarters. He got there quickly and laid Eren down in his bed and kissed his forehead "je t'aime Eren." he whispered leaving the room and going to his own quarters sighing softly.

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i'm not sure if i like the way this ended there is a chance i will change it soon so ill keep you posted !! anyway yes i support french Levi! and this might not be edited very well i'm sorry please go easy on me!by the way the translation of the lullaby is : and its called À la claire fontaine or By the Clear Fountain
> 
> By the clear fountain,  
> On my promenade  
> I found the water so fair  
> That I stopped there to bathe  
> I have loved you for a long, long time  
> Never will I forget you.
> 
> Under an oak tree  
> I dried myself  
> On its highest branch  
> A nightingale was singing  
> I have loved you for a long, long time  
> Never will I forget you.
> 
> Sing, nightingale, sing  
> You with your carefree heart  
> Your heart feels like laughing  
> Mine feels like weeping  
> I have loved you for a long, long time  
> Never will I forget you.
> 
> I have lost my dear friend  
> Without just cause  
> For a bouquet of roses  
> That I refused him  
> I have loved her for a long long time  
> Never will I forget him.
> 
> I would that the rose  
> Were still on its briar  
> And that my sweet friend  
> Still there to love me  
> I have loved him for a long long time  
> Never will I forget him
> 
> I have loved you for a long long time  
> Never ever will I forget you.


End file.
